Wolverine (Iron Man's Exiles)
Home World Wolverine stayed with Weapon X and became a killing machine. He murdered almost every mutant in his reality. He developed a hatred for his own kind and genuinely loved killing mutants. Iron Man's Exiles When alternate versions of Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Venom arrived in his world, he joined their team of murderers. He and Venom competed for the affections of the team's Wonder Woman. He usually would flirt with her while talking casually, sometimes just to get on Venom's nerves. He and the rest of his team came into conflict with a group of kids calling themselves The Good Men. He developed a rivalry with Iron Fist, always wondering how he could stay so calm during battle. On one instance, he fought Iron Fist once, hoping to defeat him. He watched as Iron Fist effortlessly dodged his attacks and made him look foolish in-front of Wonder Woman. After his defeat at the hands of Iron Fist, he engaged in battle with Venom after the two had an argument. He had studied how Venom moved during battle and stuck his claws straight into the symbiote and watched as it engulfed him in it. Wolverine tried to resist, but could not stop it. Luckily for him, Iron Man was near and removed the pieces off of him by blasting him with a repulsor blast. He engaged in a city wide assault on New York with the rest of his team, in an effort to draw out the Good Men. He fought Iron Fist again. He hit Iron Fist with one of his claws, only to realize Iron Fist had moved out of the way before he could hit him and instead had jammed his claws in a wall. After getting them out, Wolverine was taken captive by Luke and Iron Fist. He quickly managed to escape the two and ran off. DC While in Exile in the other multiverse, Wolverine was the one to find Wonder Woman and get her to join the team. Death When they came to the mainstream, that world's version of Wolverine cut his head off, killing him instantly. Return Almost two years after his death, Iron Man, with a completely new roster (with the exception of Spider-Man) stole Wolverine's body and dumped him in a Lazarus Pit. He returned from the dead and went into a rage, accidentally killing Hulk. Iron Man gave him a new costume and they began their hunt for Venom's Exiles Spider-Man's Exiles When Spider-Man regained his memories he rebelled against Iron Man. When he left the team, Wolverine went with him. They recruited versions of Hulk, Jean Grey, and Namor. Wolverine allowed Spider-Man to be the team leader since he likes killing and believes he is not fit to lead. Ultimation After setting up base in Spidey's home world, Mystique and Wonder Woman arrived wanting to join, so Spider-Man let them When Iron Man's Exiles arrived, they fought and Namor, Thing, and Mayhem were killed. Spider-Man suggests they reform the original team, and only Hulk disagrees so the others are reunited. Category:Mutants Category:Iron Man's Exiles Category:Exiles Category:Villains Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Murderers Category:Healing Factor Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Marvel Characters Category:Spider-Man's Exiles Category:Exiles Villains Category:Level Four Mutants Category:Exiles Casualties Category:Killed by Alternate Self